In a plasma generating apparatus, voltage is applied to a pair of electrodes to generate discharge between the pair of electrodes, thereby generating plasma. In this moment, there is a concern that the electrodes and the like are deteriorated due to the discharge, and the deteriorated electrodes and the like are incorporated into a processing target object as a foreign matter. The following Patent Literature describes a technique for suppressing the foreign matter from being incorporated into the processing target object.